A New Life
by Potterhead333
Summary: After the Hogwarts battle, Delilah and Hermione stumble upon Luna talking to someone through her wand. Life changing choices are made, and Delilah and Hermione join Luna, Dean, and Sam as they hunt monsters down, Friendships are tested, romance is made, and they are put to the ultimate test. How much can they take before they break? SupernaturalxHarryPotter


**A/N: For the purpose of this story, Dean Winchester was born January 24th, 1976 and Sam Winchester was born May 2nd, 1980. John Winchester was killed on a job when Dean was 20 and they have hunted together since. Sam never left to go to college, but he left his father when he was 14 and lived with Bobby for two years, so he could properly attend school. He came back when John went missing 1996 and John was killed later that year after seeing Sam and Dean one more time.**

I stood watching from the circle that had formed around the battle. The body of Voldemort fell to the ground as the spell produced by Harry connected with his wand. There was complete silence before I hear Hermione whisper next to me "It's over. It's finally over." My mind was still processing what had happened. All of a sudden the crowd erupted in cheers. My eyes wandered over the crowd looking for my friends. I caught the eyes of many people, most whose faces were streaked with tears, both joy and grief. My eyes finally locate my best friend and I drag Hermione over with me to the place Luna had been a second ago. I lifted my head about everyone else's to see the dirty blonde-haired girl disappear into the Great Hall. Hermione and I exchanged glances and ran after her, squeezing through the mass of people.

"Luna!" I yelled out. Silence greeted me. I glanced around the room to see hundreds of bodies who had perished in the battle. Memories of the night came flooding back to me. Green light filling the room. Countless times the curse missed me by an inch. Countless times I had fired the same curse, ending a Death Eaters life nearly every time. I nodded in every direction, silently paying my respects before heading off to find Luna. "Where would she be?" Hermione's face was filled with confusion before a light went off in her head.

"Follow me." She said, taking off to go deeper into the ruined castle. By the time she stopped running, we were both gasping for air despite our fitness levels. We were beyond exhausted both mentally and physically, and to tell you the truth, I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that we had survived the night. Hermione began pacing up and down the corridor and for a second I was clueless at what she was doing before realising we were on the seventh floor. She was muttering words under her breath and finally a small passageway formed.

Slowly we entered the room, peering around each corner until we heard a small voice. "It's done. It's over." As we moved closer to the voice, we realised it was Luna. When we were only a few metres away from her we could finally see what she was talking to. She had her wand placed in her hand and was talking directly at it, but we couldn't hear if anything was responding.

"Yes, he's definitely dead." She confirmed. "I was able to cast the spell on him so Harry could kill him." There was a pause before she resumed. "Yes I will. Meet me at Bobby's. Where's dad?" She paused again and took a deep breath in. "It's fine. Meet me there in an hour." She spun her wand once in her hand before it was silent. All of a sudden, a beeper went off next to us. Luna dropped her wand and whipped around with a gun in her hands, raised and loaded. We raised our wands, ready to stun her if we had to. "Who's there?!" She yelled in our direction. "Show yourself!" We stepped out of the shadows and presented ourselves, half ashamed, half scared, knowing that a shield produced by our wands would do nothing against a bullet. "Drop your wands now." She said calmly. We remained the same before she repeated herself. "Drop them NOW. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't drop them." I surrendered and after a glance at me, Hermione did the same. All of a sudden she threw salt at us. We stood their coughing as some of it had entered our mouths. "You're not demons?"

"Demons?"We asked simultaneously. She stepped forward and grabbed both of our arms, wielding a silver knife she had drawn out of her pocket. She slit the back of our hands and looked at us for a second. Hermione and I were both beyond confusion now, and we had blood to deal with now.

"What the hell Luna?! You cut me!" I yelled at her.

"Had to make sure." She mumbled in response. She turned around and grabbed something out of her bag. To our shock she whipped around again and splashed water on us.

"You done yet?" I asked patiently. My anger had diffused but I was more in shock than anything. She nodded in response and turned away to grab her bag and started running around the room, gathering things likes clothes, and the occasional weapon.

"Luna." I said, getting nothing in return. "Luna." I said a little louder but got the same response. "LUNA!" I yelled at her, causing her to whip around and start pacing towards me, making her look intimidating.

"WHAT? What the hell do you want?!" I coiled back in fear as she yelled in my face.

"What's wrong? You okay?" I asked softly.

"What's wrong?!" She scoffed. "What's right is easier to answer. Everything's wrong. I'm tired of innocent people dying. I was nearly killed tonight, so were you two, my father was tortured and killed, and my cousins just escaped from the hospital. So yes, I'm just bloody peachy!" She resumed packing her bags, grabbing her gun and wand, arming herself once again and hiding more knives within her clothing.

"Where are you going?" Hermione quietly asked.

"None of your damned business." Luna snapped back at her. Hermione's eyes started welling up with tears and Luna sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione, but it would be best if you didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" I challenged. She turned back to me with anger clear in her eyes but didn't respond. "Luna, we're your best friends. You can trust us." I lowered my tone, trying to get through to her.

"I don't want you to get involved, you would be in more danger than you already are." She dropped her eyes, refusing to meet mine.

"You don't want to get us involved?! Luna we were just in a freaking battle! How can we not get involved?! My parents and siblings were tortured and killed, just like your father. My friends were slaughtered. Hermione's parents might as well be dead since she removed their memories of them having her. So if you think for one second that we are going to let you go off on your own, you've got another thing coming." I stood my ground when she looked at me and clenched my jaw, determined to get through to her. She must have seen that I wasn't going to budge.

She raised her eyebrows and I did the same. Her shoulders dropped and let her folded arms drop to her sides before looking at me dead on. "You have to realise that what you will be getting yourself into isn't like the Battle. Wands are useless other than using them as a way to contact someone. You can't get close to anyone from the outside world, as they would be put in danger as well. The Wizarding World was put in grave danger when my family entered it. Not everyone is what you think they are, including myself. So if you enter this world, there's no going back. There is a high chance you will be killed while doing this, and it is guaranteed that you will have to kill things. Human-like things." She looked at us both as we considered our choices.

"I'm in. I'm your best friend, and I'm there for you whenever." I said to her confidently.

"Me too, I've lost enough friends, and I need to do something otherwise I will go crazy." Hermione responded.

"Right then. Here, make sure you don't drop this." Luna handed Hermione and I a knife and a gun each. "Do you know how to use a gun?" We both nodded. "Good, keep them handy, you never know when you're gonna need it. Right, get your stuff, meet me in the Courtyard in 10." And with that, she resumed packing.

"Lets go Hermione." She nodded and we ran up to the common room to gather my stuff since Hermione's was still in her purple bag she had taken on her hunt with Harry and Ron. I grabbed my leather jacket that I hardly ever wore and put on some skinny jeans. I put my photo of my parents and siblings in my inside pocket and grabbed a couple of items of clothing before cleaning up and going out to the courtyard with Hermione.

As we entered the Great Hall, my eyes flickered over the bodies once again. My eyes paused on my boyfriends form lying on the ground. Tears welled up and threatened to spill but I realised I had bigger problems on my mind. I went over to him and lay a kiss gently upon his forehead before stroking his ginger hair one last time and let a teardrop fall down. I wiped my eyes and stood up, walking out of the Great Hall and not looking back.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to modify everyone's memory so they do not remember any of us because it could cause big problems. You sure you still wanna do this? This is the last time to back out." We both nodded, taking deep breaths as we watched Luna complete the spell. "Right, no one here will recognise you or will remember you. The only ones who know about you in the world is me. Lets go." She opened the gates that separated Hogwarts from Hogsmeade and grabbed our arms, before apparating us out, leaving behind the only home I had ever had.<p>

**Hey guys! Please review as it would help me a lot with how I'm doing with the story and how to make it better. Thank you (:**


End file.
